


Pillow School

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-24
Updated: 2008-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonker and Lofty are teaching each other to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow School

They start with their names. They're printed on the slips of paper they got from the army saying that yes, they had earned medals, even if they happened to be misplaced - or pawned - or not yet minted at the moment, because paper is cheaper than metal.

'Teh. Ee. El. Dah? But which one of these letters is 'dah'?'

'Maybe it's 'deh' and 'ah'?

'You make that sound, you know.' Grin.

'What?'

'Deh-ah. That's how I know I'm doing something right.'

A kiss shivered on a neck, and someone breathed in sharply.

A murmur: 'Yes, like that.'

For the moment, the alphabet was forgotten. There might have been much to learn that wasn't easy to teach yourself, but there were also clean sheets and warm flesh and love.

Two floors down the cellar was cold and damp, but they would never sleep in one again, or steal scraps, or wear anybody's bloody colours. They had four good hands and two good heads between them and an outlook this monster of a city, this gaping maw with turrets for teeth and an endless labyrinth of streets, could not but embrace; and even letters would have to bend to their will.  



End file.
